anima:Bushido Code
by 4fireking
Summary: This story takes place in the feudal era. In this era, there is strange beasts called anima's that are mistakened for demons. A samurai who is a husband and father is has a coyote anima. However, he also has severe carpal tunnel syndrome and can hardly ho
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I would like to clarify something's about this story. If only the first chapter is up, well, this is a one-shot unless it is raved reviewed then it will become a series. If more than one chapter is posted, then you'll know that it'll be done at least every second day. If the story says "Completed", then skip to the last capture and the story I'll be working on next will be posted there.

Please review about this story.

Syn

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Hair: Black

Eyes: Hazel

Syn has a coyote anima. He was once a great samurai, but his skills with the swords dampened because he caught carpal tunnel syndrome(but nobody knows quite what it is in the feudal era). He once served a mighty emperor named Yuta, but him as well as a whole army were killed in a bloodshed. Syn wandered the world to better his skills, soon dying of thirst, as the last thing he saw before dying was a coyote. Later, he got married to a priestess named Yurai and has a daughter named Joyo. He mostly spends his time training, practicing wielding his sword, and has a love of riddles or poetry. Sounds boring, but not all characters are lunatics.

_Prologue…_

_The feudal era. A vast and mysterious place, filled with samurai's and are on the break of war, as emperors fight for superiority of land. But, what people in this era mistake for demons, the land is filled with anima's. Some who die become these half-human half-animal hybrids, and the most power anima's of them all are the emperors. Now, the tale of five anima's begins._

OoOoOoOoOo

Syn had arranged a practice session in his dojo/house. Five wooden dolls on sticks, each one with a metal shield on what would be their torsos, Syn raised his trusted, rusty katana Zusadeige. Syn thoughts were on his bushido code, his swordsmanship, prepared to strike in the torso of the dolls, but the nerves in his hands started to strain.

" Ow!" Syn shouted before he dropped his katana and collapsed on the ground. " Ow, it's like this every morning!" Syn squeezed his fingers then gazed at his practice dolls, frowned. " But I can't just give up. I must think of my bushido code."

" Syn!" Syn's wife Yurai shouted. " Spending time in her again? Don't you know we have chores for you to do?"

Syn spun around, saw her stern face; the face that would make a whole army flee in fear, smiled. Yurai was a beautiful woman. Yurai was a tall, beautiful woman, wore a traditional red kimono, and had a green kosode on her right shoulder. Her hair was long, her lips were small and pink, and her eyes were bright red.

" Ah, Yurai, fancy meeting you here," Syn said sheepishly while rubbing his head. " Could I get more training that I need; yes I do."

" No. You have chores to you. Tch, you can be such a useless husband. When will you ever stop training and do some actually housework once in a while?"

"It's against my bushido code to stop training with my sword. How will I ever become stronger if I just stay the way I am; that I may?"

" Tch, you're the same as you used to be." Yurai's cheeks blushed in a bright red color. "But it's that side of you that I love." Yurai walked up to Syn, and then she gently rubbed his cheeks, and soon pecked his cheek. She soon subsided, smiling. " Why don't you join me for breakfast. I made your favorite, Nori."

OoOoOoOoOo

Syn sat besides his wife and his daughter Joyo around their breakfast table. Syn believed Joyo to be the most precious child in his life. She was petite at the age of seven—the same age Syn was when he started training to be a swordsman, had short red hair in a bun, a small red dress, and bright hazel eyes; the eyes she inherited from her father.

Syn tried using chopsticks to raise one piece of the Nori, but he strained himself again and ended up dropping the piece of Nori.

" Ow!" Syn shouted. " Curse this accursed hand! Things were much easier ten years ago; I didn't have this accursed hand."

"Why don't you use your mouth," Yurai joked as she used her chopstick to eat a Nori, and kept it by her mouth to taunt Syn. " You kind of remind me of a dog, husband. But I'm sure even a dog knows when to be diligent."

Syn ignored his wife, where Joyo joined Syn in ignoring her mother, both Syn and Joyo ate their food silently.

When Syn was done, he excused himself by pulling his chair out and standing up. " If you'll excuse me, Yurai, I'm going to town to get some supplies; we need indeed. I wish for you not to worry about me; yes I do."

" Okay," Yurai replied nonchalantly while reading a small book. " Just make sure not to be out for so long. I have lots of chores for you to do."

OoOoOoOoOo

**Autumn**

**Beautiful Autumn**

**The best season**

**A season we share**

**All bestow Autumn legendary Month**

The poem posted on the wall Syn was reading was done half-well. Syn had finished his shopping, had plastic bags strapped to his left and right arms, and stood in the street reading a poem posted to a wall of a building. Syn liked the concept of the story, but found there could have been a little more added into it. "Is this perhaps a Haiku Poem? Oh well. I might as head for home. Yurai hates it when she's kept waiting."

However, Syn's warrior instincts took control of him, and turned his head right to see a young boy running, screaming through the streets. Syn could recognise the boy as a demon. He looked like a squirrel demon, had the creamy fluffy tail of a squirrel, wore a blue yutaka, beige shorts, open-toed sandals, long wavy brown hair, and blue eyes.

" Help me!" The boy screamed. " They're going to kill ME!"

Syn obstructed himself to protect the boy, and blocked the boy before he could escape. The boy's face buried into Syn's cloths, and tears dripped from his eyes. The dampness of her tears soaked Syn's clothes.

"Little boy, are you alright?" Syn asked, pet his head, but was swatted away from the boy's hand.

" P-please help me! The Kame Army are after me!"

Two members of the Kame Army then showed up. Kame Army soldiers were always wearing beige brown tunic, a tear up that showed they wore black shirts and black headbands on their heads. The one on the right had spiky silver hair and grey eyes. The one on the left had groomed black hair and charcoal dark eyes.

"Hand over that demon!" The Kame Army solider on the right shouted.

" We have orders from Emperor Eis to execute him immediately!" The Kame Army solider on the left shouted.

" Give him to us!" All solider's shouted in unison.

Syn didn't know much about the Kame army, what their rules in the empire was, but he couldn't stand seeing people heckling young children—all young children reminded him of his daughter Joyo. So, Syn reached for his katana Zusadeige, however his hands trembled and he ended up shaking his hand instead.

" Ow! Owie, that hurt!" A tick of sweat dropped from the Kame Army soldier's and the boy. " OI, this accursed hand! Why must it befoul me?"

" Hey, stop messing around!" The Kama solider on the left shouted.

"You better move aside or we'll execute you just like we'll do to that kid!" The Kama solider on the right shouted.

"Please!" The boy whined again. "Don't let them kill ME!"

The boy's tears dampened Syn's clothes, but Syn ignored it as he glared into the eyes of the Kame soldiers. "You would hurt little boys? You make me sick; that you do." Syn's body went under a metamorphosis. Sharp black talons sticked out of his fingernails, brown fur grew from his body, pointy-eared coyote ears replaced his human ears, and a coyote tail sticked out of his rear-end. "Looks like someone we'll have to teach _you _a lesson."

" He's a demon too!"

Syn engaged in battle as he leapt over the boy's body and headed towards the guards. Both guards unsheathed their katana blades and attempted to slash at him, but Syn's claws acted faster than the katana's blades and blocked them before they hit. Syn pushed the two back, and he then scratched them with his claws.

" _He's amazing,_" The boy thought as he watched Syn fought the soldiers. " _So…cool_."

Syn quickly disposed of the guards. He didn't kill them, didn't have the heart, but he did knock them all out cold. Syn then spun around and pat the boy warmly on his head. The boy numbed when he say Syn's smile gleamed brightly on him.

" Are you alright? That was some attack they did. But you're alright now, and this is where I depart."

Syn spun around, picked up the bags of grocery, and walked back to his home/dojo. However, the boy felt a feeling of uneasiness in his heart.

" Wait!" The boy shouted. " My name is Shishio. I would like to travel with you."

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own +anima. This was originally +anima Bushido Code, but I think people will enjoy this story even more. Please review : )

XYX

_There exists between the planet earth a sub terrain world named Astaria. In this world there are beings called anima-creatures made by the deaths of young men and woman. Anima are hunted and outlawed in this land as people consider them to be a plague and dangerous. And if someone were to keep these anima's...the punishment would be death. They would be tortured, suffered, and would always die for their anima friends to watch. The sight of their deaths...would drive the people insane."_

XYX

Fire. A whole village was set on fire by the guards and the mercenaries. They were flushing out the people until they found whom they were looking for. He was to be executed at the hands of the captain of the guard, Rustivick, and would have his head cut off from his body.

A young boy was hiding in a basement with his guardians' hands over his mouth. He was not to make a peep. Outside he could hear the sound of people screaming, horses nay in pain, and people being tortured. But if he was to make even a sound...he would be put to death.

" We know your down there, you anima! You better come out now!"

" Stay here. I'm going out."

" No, no, it's me they want not you! If you go outside they'll kill you!"

" Don't you think I already know that? This is for your sake not mine."

" No! No, please, don't leave me!" The boy pulled on his guardians tunic trying so desperately hard to keep him still. " Please..."

" This is for the both of us, Clavric. One of us is guilty for a crime they did not commit and one of us will have to pay the price."

XYX

The worst death imaginable was a death that would make everyone in fear. When the soldiers finished with the young boys guardian they cut his head off...and hanged it on top of a pole for people to see. Clavric didn't even try holding his form anymore. His yellow eyes, sharp fangs and scaly skin were all clear for everyone to see. The only thing Clavric could think about now was...revenge.

_Eight years later _

Burlesque. There was a burlesque house not too far from a desert area. It was just any ordinary burlesque house. Inside there were woman-half-human, half-animal-and they were all being laughed at instead of being treated fairly by the people watching them.

" Look at that tail. She's hideous."

" That one would almost look like an angel if she didn't have small green wings."

" And look at that one. She has such hairy arms. Worse girl ever."

The girls there were forbidden from ever hurting an observer. They all wore small blue collars around their necks to show how they were all nothing but pets to a high owner. There were sometimes harassments for the women who were waitresses, and they were caressing, groping, and rubbing. Each one tried very hard to hold their tears, and never cried unless they were in the back where nobody could see them.

One man walked into the burlesque house. He was tall, had short blonde hair and distinctive red eyes, long boats, a blue coat with a black vest, and a handkerchief around his mouth to hide his teeth. The man walked to a table and sat down. The moment his butt touched the chair he waved his hand hoping someone would come over.

" Excuse me, miss, could I please have a glass of water. I'm very parched.


End file.
